chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya System
The Freya System - located in Subsector Tyranus - has two major populated worlds. The industrial world Freya VII, and the agri world Freya VIII. The Freya System was originally colonised during the Great Crusade after the emergence of The Grave and the establishment of Malta, and its fortunes have remained closely linked to the Fortress World ever since. When Malta stands, Freya stands. When Malta suffers, Freya suffers. 'Freya VII' *'World:' Freya VII *'Location:' Subsector Tyranus *'Type:' Industrial World *'Tithe:' Telum Freya VII's mandated tithe is materiel used by the Imperial Guard, most of which is shipped directly to nearby Malta. Anything from uniforms & ration packs to lasguns & battle tanks is produced here in large numbers. *'Population:' 9 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government:' Imperial Dictatorship. Freya VII is governed by a military dictator - appointed by Malta - who keeps the planet running smoothly. This is currently Governor-General Liame Baskar, a native Freyan and a veteran of Imperial Guard service on Malta. *'Description:' Freya VII has only one continent that takes up 29% of the surface. This one continent - called Mahor - is surrounded by thousands of smaller islands. Plant life on the mainland died out centuries ago, replaced with the factories and mines that produce weapons for the Imperial Guard - primarily the nearby Fortress World of Malta. The island chains that surround Mahor have been relatively untouched by human hands since they hold an incredible insignificant amount of minerals compared to the mainland. These islands are home to countless amounts of plants and animals, some of which have been mutated by industrial runoff. *'Technology:' – Imperial Freya VII's manufatorum systems are extensive and colossal in scale, but operate on simple, reliable technologies. *'Military:' The Freya System - Freya VII in particular - has a very strong, well-trained & well-equipped PDF comparable in effectiveness to Imperial Guard. A necessity in order to protect this vital sytem from marauders from the nearby Grave. The Freyan system also has a powerful SDF, consisting of several squadrons of defence monitors along with a very large fleet of system ships used to move materiel around. *'Strategic:' Maxima Freya VII's materiel is of vital importance to Malta, and Malta is of vital importance to the entire sector. *'Loyalty:' 79% A devout and loyal world, the planet takes special pride in the fact that it produces weapons to defend the Imperium. But - like any planet in the shadow of The Grave - there are cults and heretical groups that operate in the underworlds of the larger cities. 'Notable Locations' *'Ferlin' - The capital city of Freya VII, Ferlin is home to the majority of the planetary government and command systems. It is a sprawling metropolis of hab blocks and manufactorums that extends for miles around the city centre & government buildings. The majority of Ferlin's industrial production is textile and agri processing, which is fairly clean by industrial standards and doesn't pollute the air. The skies above Ferlin are constantly filled with large barges ferrying resources and materiel between the manufactorums and the orbital docks above, and the streets are often jammed with traffic as workers commute and visitors mill around cluelessly. Notable locations in Ferlin: **'Planetary Palace' - This large, opulent structure is formed of hard Freyan plasteel and granite, and is the seat of power of the planet's ruler and his appointed cabinet. Since time immemorial the ruler of Freya VII has always been a military dictator appointed by Malta, as of all systems in Sector Deus the Freyan System is the one Malta relies most heavily upon. Whilst the rule of Freya is generally competent and fair-handed, it can quickly turn ugly when foolish notions like democracy & revolution enter the minds of the people and affect the critical production needed by Malta. More than once in Freya VII's history the government has been forced to engage in brutal, near-slaughterous crackdowns on public demostrations & industrial strikes, for if Malta is left without materiel the entire Sector would suffer immeasurably. Notable inhabitants: ***'Governor-General Liame Baskar' - A native Freyan who served on Malta as a junior officer. He eventually rose high enough in rank to be exempted from the quarantine, and his fine service record and noted skill for diplomacy - not usually found amongst military officers - saw him eventually appointed to the position of Governor-General of Freya. **'Fort Ironstout' - The primary defensive structure in Ferlin, Fort Ironstout in located on a large ridge that overlooks most of Ferlin, affording its defensive guns a large field of fire. It is also the headquarters of the planet's strong PDF, and contains tens of thousands of elite Grenadiers along with room for several armoured regiments to stand ready within. **'Residential Areas' - Located outside the industrial areas, the redidential regions of Ferlin are vast and incredibly diverse, ranging from basic apartments to magnificent manor houses. Notable inhabitants: ***'Julienna Dynasty' - This family has an unfortunate reputation of exceptional ugliness. However their large industrial holdings also make them exceptionally rich. Thus other families debate whether the monetary gains of marrying into this Dynasty are worth the likely unaesthetic children. *'Krousous' - Freya VII's second largest city after Ferlin, Krousous' industrial base is focused upon metalworking and the production of weaponry. Great refineries and forges bellow night & day as they process ore, refine materials like plasteel & ceramite, and assemble great machines of war. The humble M36 pattern lasgun is their most numerous export of course, along with a massive number of armoured vehicles of every type imaginable. Military aircraft too are produced, from nimble Vulture gunships to lumbering Marauder bombers. Because of their heavy industry Krousous is a highly poluted city, and rebreathers are commonly used by the populace when they venture outside. 'Freya VIII' *'World': Freya VIII *'Location:' Subsector Tyranus *'Type:' Ocean Agri World *'Tithe:' Agri Freya VIII exports food mostly in the form of fish, crustaceans, and mollusks, along with cultivated ocean plants like seaweed & algaes. Most of these are sent to Freya VII first where they are processed into ration packs, before being sent to the Imperial Guard. *'Population:' 60 million 000 000 *'Government:' Federated Democracy; each island and platform on the planet has it's own local government consisting of a parliament and a governor whom are elected by popular vote. These local governments report to a federal government, which consists of a planetary parliament and governor. The federal government also administers the Fraizer island chain, which is the economic and administrative center of the planet. *'Description:' A massive series of islands, only 3% of the Freya VIII's surface is made up of land. The planet's nearly endless oceans are home to countless species of fish, crustaceans, and mollusks who are fished and harvested for food or materials. The most commonly harvested fish is the Freyan Sea Tuna, which has an average length of 50 meters, and can get up to 150 meters long. Much of the population lives on either massive ships or even larger man-made platforms, only the wealthier portion of the population can afford the live on land. The planet also does not have any polar ice caps, it is believed that they melted sometime before the Imperium discovered Subsector Tyranus, covering much of land in water and leaving only the mountain peaks dry. *'Technology: ' – Imperial Technology on Freya VIII is relative simple and sturdy, a necessity due to the constant contact with salt water. The salt in the air and water constantly corrodes equipment, which often needs replacing. *'Military:' The PDF that defends Freya VIII maintains a large air and naval force, along with systems of sea-forts that encircle most islands. The PDF on the planet are well-suited for naval and void actions. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Freya VIII is the only Agri-World in Subsector Tyranus, and provides most of worlds in the sector with food. Losing it would mean that those worlds would suffer severe famine and destabilise the Imperium in this region of space. *'Loyalty: '72% A devout and loyal world, but sometimes there are rumors of cults and other heretical groups operating in secret aboard the massive ships and platforms that dot the surface. 'Notable Locations' *'Fraizer Island' - The third largest island on the planet, main financial and administrative hub of the planet *'Fist of Fraizer' - A massive sea-fort 44 kilometers offshore of Fraizer island that serves as the headquaters of the Planetary Defence Force. *'Merico Island' - The largest island on the planet and major port center. *'In Heaven's Lap' - The largest offshore platform on the planet, measuring almost twenty times the size of Merico Island. Home to one tenth of the planet's population. 'Other notable planets in the system' 'Freya III' *'World:' Freya III *'Type:' Hot mining World *'Tithe:' Ferrum Much of Freya III's exports go straight to Freya VII. *'Population:' 4 million 000 000 humans and approximately 20 million 000 000 servitors. *'Government:' Vassal dictatorship. Freya III is ruled directly by Freya VII *'Description:' A small little rock covered in rocky, dusty wasteland and plagued with high temperatures. Freya III is home to significant mining operations, though most of the hard work is done by uncountable legions of (mostly) vatgrown servitors who can handle the temperatures in the bowels of the planet, as they dig up megatonnes of ferrum ore to be shipped to the refineries of Freya VII. *'Technology:' - Imperial Simple, robust, and efficient machinery is utilised by Freya III. *'Military:' Freya III has little in the way of a trained military force, though the legions of mining servitors could be pressed into combat if necessary. However Freya III is far inside the orbit of Freya VII, ensuring it is protected. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima While Freya III is a useful augmentation to Freya VII's resources, it is - relatively speaking - a small one. *'Loyalty: '95% The human population are all relatively well paid bureaucrats, technicians and enginseers who simply oversee the hordes of servitors. 'Freya X' *'World:' Freya X *'Type:' Ice Giant *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' This vast ice giant is used as a source of gas fuel used to power Freya VII's vast industry. Dozens of gas mining ships orbit the giant constantly, harvesting methane from the giant's surface. *'Technology:' N/A. *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Media Freya X's vast fuel reserves are important to Freya VII's production capacity. Were it to be lost the entire industry of Freya VII would grind to a halt overnight. *'Loyalty:' N/A Category:Subsector Tyranus Category:Planet Category:Agri World Category:Imperial World